I Miss You
by Fearmortali
Summary: Ruby, awoke with news of Cinder being transported to a new prison. The love of her life finally being closer. Will Ruby attempt the impossible? Or will she loose Cinder forever? Age-Gap, Yuri, AnnnnnGST, Violence
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I Just Wanna Run

**Me: Sooooo, anyone seen my shotgun?**

**Ruby: Why do you ask?**

**Me: No question….**

**Ruby/Yang: Tell us Fear…**

**Me: Fiiiiiine, I was going to go shoot something….**

**Ruby/Yang: It's in the safe.**

**Me: Alright! Someone say the usual things!**

**Weiss: Fearmortali does not own any anime, cartoons, games referenced or used within this fanfic. If he/she did, expect a lot of lesbians…. And lead female characters….**

***Streets of Vale, December 2X, 2033. 8:44 PM**

_Footsteps, all I can hear are footsteps…. _Ruby kept dragging Cinder with her as they heard sirens in the distance, _those are for us…. Ruby you better have a good idea…._ They made their way down the alleyway before running into a couple of thugs, "Alright, guys. Fresh meat is back on the table! Get 'em!" Ruby let go of Cinder's hand and got into a fighting stance, "Be careful princess… I'll be sure to take care of them." As the first thug ran up to Ruby, she quickly ducked and jabbed him in the stomach making him fall, _three more…. Left side's attacking first. _Listening quickly Ruby went for the guy on the left as he was about to charge, faking a kick Ruby managed to land a hit on his spine and then kneeing him in the groin to prove herself further, she heard the click of the knife and a scream, side-stepping quickly she ducked before the thug could shank her, instead shanked his friend still on the floor, "AGHHH YOU FUCKER!" Ruby grabbed an empty glass bottle and broke it on-top of the first guy making his head bleed slightly, "FUCK!" Ruby looked at the last guy and held out the now broken bottle, "Either you run or we face off asshole, your choice." The last thug quickly dropped cash on the floor and ran off leaving the other three unconscious, "Alright Cinder, its safe for you." Cinder quickly ran up to hug Ruby, "Jesus, you could've died!"

"At-least you're not going to prison princess. Now come on," they heard sirens getting closer, "We have to hurry, my uncle's shop is near-by." Ruby grabbed Cinder by the arm yet again and ran off.

***Uncle Qrow's shop, 9:21 PM**

"Uncle?" Ruby silently opened the door and let Cinder in, they walked around the darkened and closed shop, "We're closed!" The couple ducked as an old man walking with a sword came out slowly, "Oh, Ruby…. I heard about the trial. Is everything alright?" Ruby stood up and hugged her old uncle carefully, "No, Cinder and I ran off before they could do anything about her," Cinder stood, "Gracious child, good thing you came to me. I don't know what you're parents.-"

"They're dead, uncle…" Ruby teared up before tightening her squeeze around her uncle, "There, there, child. Luckily at least I have cut ties to the family a week before, now come on both of you let's go, let's go…" Qrow moved the two into the backroom and made them cups of tea, "Now, I want to know truthfully. How are you two going to escape from Vale?"

"Well, I thought our old ties to the White Fang would help us…" Qrow coughed violently, "The White Fang has gone into hiding, because of the most recent raids on our bases… Luckily we were able to plant that rat in the government so they got away safely. But currently, our status is not as strong as it used to be. Now come, come, I may have something that will help though." Leading the girls upstairs Cinder took in the sight of the dusty old attic, _everything looks dangerous. _She looked at swords, knives, and weapons that looked highly suspicious, she had also noticed the drugs, "Alright Ruby, here's two phones that are off the grid. Let me go grab the packs and keys to the garage."

"Ruby, how come you never told me of your connections to the White Fang?" Cinder looked at Ruby with shock, making Ruby scared, "W-w-well, I thought it would make you scared of me…" Cinder hugged Ruby passionately, "No, it won't, I just didn't think you'd be this dangerous." Cinder had noticed a picture hanging on the wall, walking to it she noticed a smaller, younger version of Ruby, "Is this you?"

"Yes princess, I must admit that I have trained with the clan though, so I know various things…." Qrow came back with two backpacks, leaving Ruby to pack them he walked over to Cinder, "Ruby has told me many things about you," Cinder came back to her senses and looked at Qrow, "Oh, well I guess you could say you know.-"

"I have also done much research about you too Cinder Fall, child to the esteemed Fall family. Now ruined due to a selfish act of pedophiliac actions against a Ruby Rose," Qrow put an arm on Cinder's shoulder, "I want you to protect her. I have some connections to some people so I might be able to get your family to safety before Vale does anything to bring you out." Ruby came over to Cinder and Qrow, hugging her uncle she turned to Cinder, "Okay, the bags are packed now, uncle, would you please lead us to the garage?" Handing Cinder her bag, they made their way to another staircase that lead downwards for a bit. The came into a dark room where Qrow felt his way to a switch and turned it on, _wow, I can't believe he's able to hide all of this…. _Cinder looked at all the unique cars that were lined up, "These cars are clean, no dirty license, no accidents, or evidence connecting it to us. Take your pick guys…" Cinder and Ruby looked at all the cars, Ruby noticed a red, orange muscle car while Cinder noticed a black sports car, "Cinder, you know how to drive stick right?" Cinder nodded while Ruby climbed into the muscle car, "I think we'll take the muscle car Mr. Qrow…" Qrow tossed Cinder the keys, "Here, that car has full gas so don't worry about fueling it as soon as you get out, also don't call me Mr. Qrow. That was my father's name." Cinder climbed into the car after putting her pack into the trunk, "Alright, I'll go get the door open, we should be safe." Cinder started up the car and watched the garage door open, "That car is pretty fast and good gas mileage! Don't worry about gas stations as much as long as they're the locally-owned ones!" Qrow wished them farewell as they drove off, _I guess, this is the start of our new lives. _Ruby went through her pack digging for something, "Ah, here it is…" Ruby handed Cinder a driver's license, "Here, he made this for you. He wants you to burn your old driver's license."

***A small town in Atlas, Morning, March 2X, 2035**

Ruby woke up after another tear-filled night, _I had the dream again…. _She got up from bed and went to her rifles to do the morning cleaning. Finishing it up quickly, she walked downstairs to turn on the news, "This just in, Cinder Fall of the Fall family, famous for their advances in technology is now being transported today. She is moving to the Atlas Maximum Security Prison to continue multiple life sentences after being convicted of kidnapping, multiple counts of homicide, and escaping the police. She has been convicted guilty without a chance of parole. Let's move onto Yang Xiao Long with the weather." Ruby turned off the TV while eating her cereal, _I think I have a chance… I mean the prison is near-by… But do I want to risk losing her again? _

***Vale Maximum Security, That same day…**

"ALRIGHT PRISONER 115, MOVE IT!" The guard shoved Cinder forward with the butt of his rifle, Cinder moved while crying again, _Ruby…. Please come save me… I miss you…._

**Weiss: What the hell?**

**Yang: What the hell?**

**Ruby: Umm….. What the hell?**

**Me: What…. I thought it was good… OKAY FINE I'M STILL HUNG UP ABOUT HER! *cries in a corner***

**Weiss: Well, I guess we have to deal with this shit…. I mean hell, it actually sounds kind of interesting….**

**Yang: Why did I have to be only MENTIONED!**

**Ruby: *blushes deeply* M-M-Me, and C-C-Cinder?! Ugh…. *collapses***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Astronaut

**Me: *listening to some old Simple Plan music* CANN I PLEEAAAASEEEE COME DOWN!**

**Ruby: Umm, Fear…. What're you doing?**

**Me: *stops* Uh…. Astronaut?**

**Ruby: That would explain the tangled mess of cords and Empty Fish tank on your head….**

**Me: Okay, fine, I was listening to music by Simple Plan…**

**Ruby: I can see that… *looks up***

**Me: Just, say the usual….**

**Ruby: Onyx Fearmortali does not own any of the characters, places, music, or references used in this story. If he/she did, I would've taken Weiss straight from the start :D.**

**Weiss: WAIT WHA-**

Ruby walked around town to do her daily routine, she never talked to anyone that much but had always thanked them whenever she paid. Noticing the increase of cops, Ruby made her way back to her safe-house quickly. _So, it's happening today…_ Ruby put away her groceries and made lunch….

***January XX, 2034, Morning**

Cinder had finished fueling the muscle car as Ruby ate her morning breakfast which contained just beef jerky, "I swear, I'm surprised you can still eat that stuff…. Hey, turn on the radio will you?" Ruby tuned the radio to a news station, "Now, into other news… Escaped convict, Cinder Fall, is still on the run with Ruby Rose today. If anyone has any information about the two it is highly suggested that you contact the Vale Hunter Patrol immediately, Cinder has been convicted before of multiple counts of murder and is considered highly dangerous. The reward for these two is at half of a million." Cinder and Ruby looked at the radio in shock, _I can't believe they just bullshitted Cinder's past…. That means, that her family abandoned her…. _It was considered horrible if the Fall family was to have connections to any convicts in their family bloodline, Ruby had known this for a while but had expected something less than multiple counts of murder… "Princess…. Don't worry, I'll be here to go against that… That is if we don't escape… Now come on we have to make it to Atlas before anything happens."

***Back to the present**

She got her binoculars and went to the hill closest to the prison, luckily Ruby had been able to get away with most of Cinder's pack containing emergency cash, phones, and ids they would've used to get across the border. She waited for a while near a tree hidden by the tall grass of the hill and waited….

***Past**

It had already been 3 months since Cinder and Ruby ran off, they stayed at an old motel off of an inter-state highway. "Princess, dinner is ready," Ruby took the bowls off of the hot pots and laid them onto the table, "Alright, I'll be out in a minute. And would you stop calling me princess? I'm not a princess anymore…" Cinder came out in a pair of jogging pants and a shirt that was bigger than her, "No, I won't stop calling you princess because, your my princes…" Ruby ran over to hug Cinder who was madly blushing at this point, "Now, can we eat?"

***Back in the Present, a little bit into the evening…**

Ruby watched the guards, patrolling the prisoner in-take and the guards up in the towers closest, _I could probably take out the two in the towers before they can reach for an alarm but the pair at the bottom I need to get quickly… _grabbing the tranquilizer rifle, she loaded up the magazine with two shots and prepared, _Don't worry princess… Your prince is coming soon…_

***In the transport bus….**

"So, Cinder Fall… Or should she be called by her real name?" The prison guard looked at the mess of a prisoner behind him as he talked with the driver, "Well, it's not really going to make much of a difference. I mean she is supposed to server multiple consecutive life sentences in Atlas." Cinder quietly sobbed to herself as she awaited the hell that will come to her in that prison, she had already been beaten up, tortured, and broken by Vale's prison… _Please Ruby, I need you right now…. Please….._ The bus pulled up to the entrance of the prisoner in-take gate and waited for confirmation, A guard short in stature walked up to the driver's side window and tapped on the bullet-proof glass, "Location and prisoner please?" Within an instant before the guard replied, the short guard pulled out a silenced pistol and double-tapped him in the head, "HOLY SHIT!" He noticed something get thrown into the bus, before he could take cover he was blinded. Cinder took cover before anything could happen but her ears were still affected, "Princess… Princess!" Cinder heard a faint voice that reminded her of someone, _Ruby? Ruby is that you? _"CINDER!" Cinder felt her shackles come off as she tried to look around she saw the guard preparing her to be moved into the compound, _Wait, isn't there more? _"Princess…. It's me…." Ruby quickly pulled off the hat and hugged Cinder quickly, "Come on we have to get going… I already have the bus ready to blow. And the prison is up in alarms." Grabbing Cinder by the hand Ruby ran them both off of the bus and into the same hill she came from…

***Later at the Safe-house**

"Come on, you're finally home…." Cinder walked into the small two-story house, _wow Ruby…. You were able to at least survive for a while without me…. _"I can't believe we made it out…." Ruby hugged Cinder tightly and captured her beauty, "Well, without knowing much, it was luck that had you transported to this prison…." Ruby captured the lips of her lover as they embraced each other in what seemed like too long, Cinder could feel all of her strength returning to her, but the scars left were too open and she was left trying to break free, "Ruby… Ruby, stop please…." Ruby stepped away from Cinder as she collapsed to the floor crying, "Princess? Princess, what's wrong…." She put her arms around Cinder as she cried on the floor, "It's nothing… it's just that I'm so happy that you're still here waiting for me…." Cinder hugged Ruby but she could hear faint sirens in the distance, "Crap, they found out…. I knew I should've sprayed everything down with alcohol…." Ruby picked Cinder up and dragged her into the garage, turning on the lights, Cinder looked at the old muscle car, "I can't believe you still got the car…"

"Well, I didn't learn to drive from just anybody," she hugged Cinder, "Here's the keys, now get the car started and I'll have everything ready… And don't worry about anything I fixed it up and tweaked it a bit more." Ruby ran back into the house and packed as much as she could weapons and all…

**Me: I'M SORRY WEISS, I'M SORRY! D: *gets whipped again***

**Weiss: YOU AND YOUR PERVERTED FUCKING MIND FEAR!**

**Ruby: Umm, Weiss… You do know it wasn't his/her fault right?**

**Weiss: YEAH BUT, wait what….**

**Ruby: *blushes really deeply* Y-y-yeah… I love you…..**

**Weiss: *drops whip and runs over to Ruby* I love you too dolt**

**Me: Can I PLEASE GET UNCHAINED?! AND CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HEAL ME?!**

**Ruby and Weiss: No *sticks tongue out and runs off***


End file.
